There is hardly a game with more to offer as a recreational activity for people of all ages than table tennis, or as it is commonly called, ping pong. The game encourages physical exercise and the development of dexterity and coordination. It is entertaining for players as well as for observers, and the playing equipment is inexpensive and widely available.
Through 1930, 1940 and well into 1950 the game was especially popular. Then, in the usual cyclical course of things, it lost its popularity until in 1970 when it enjoyed such a resurgence in popularity that it was utilized as a means for encouraging friendship and cooperation among otherwise hostile countries. International tournaments were organized with teams participating from all over the world.
Unfortunately, however, the recent craze and excitement over electronic games has distracted a large body of the young people who had taken up the sport of table tennis, and these young people are now spinning dials and knobs, playing simulated table tennis and other games in which electronically produced animation is replacing the physical involvement of the original games. Much of the real recreational value is lost in the process, and the relatively high equipment costs for the electronic games are adding financial burdens for those who feel a need to be a part of the action.
One of the drawbacks of table tennis as a purely social pastime and recreational activity is the difficulty of keeping track of the score and remembering each time which player has the serve. This difficulty detracts from the enjoyment of the game and plays a part in discouraging its wider acceptance.
The goal of the present invention is to provide an electronic device for keeping track of the score and indicating the responsibility for serving, while eliminating the major barrier to the complete enjoyment of the game. The invention capitalizes on the current interest in electronics and offers a high potential for success in achieving the desired level of public acceptance for the device and the game of table tennis.